Mute
by CaptainoftheDarkSnake
Summary: Aaron découvre une jeune fille muette et la ramène à Alexandria.


Bienvenue à Alexandria :

Chaque fois c'était la même chose : elle trouvait un groupe, ils étaient sympas pendant quelque jours puis ils essayaient soit de la violer soit de la manger. Elle soupira et secoua la tête. Elle essuya son épée sur son jean noir avant de se remettre en chemin, laissant les cadavres derrière elle.

Elle était qu'une adolescente mais elle n'agissait plus comme tel. Ses yeux verts sombres avaient autrefois un éclat de joie de vivre et de pure bonheur maintenant ils n'avaient aucune émotion. Ses cheveux bruns foncés ondulaient jusqu'au bas de son dos mais ils étaient sales et emmêlés. Ses vêtements étaient tous de couleur sombre : une veste en cuir noire, un tee-shirt gris foncé avec une chemise à carreaux rouges et noires, un jean noir et ses baskets noires et blanches. Son sac à dos était lui aussi noir et son sac qu'elle portait en bandoulière était kaki. Autour de son cou pendait une chaine en argent comportant un dragon, un croissant de lune et le dog tag de son grand frère mort en essayant de la protéger de ces _choses._ Elle avait une épée et un katana qu'elle avait aussi accrocher dans son dos, un couteau qu'elle tenait de son père accrocher à son genoux et une mitraillette qu'elle avait trouvé sur un cadavre de militaire. Elle n'était plus cette petite fille joyeuse et parfois timide, cette petite fille qui n'avait que des rêves pleins la tête et qui se ruait vers ses parents quand ils venaient la chercher à l'école. Elle n'était plus qu'un monstre parmi tant d'autres, comme ceux qui l'avaient violée, battue et abusée.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans la forêt, elle constata que la nuit allait bientôt tomber. Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle pour trouver un arbre assez haut pour qu'elle puisse y dormir quelques heures. Elle en trouva un : un petit chêne qu'elle pouvait escalader facilement. Ses mains couvertes de mitaines se déchirèrent quand elle s'accrocha à la branche la moins élevé. Elle se hissa difficilement et continua à escalader. Elle se cala ensuite contre l'arbre et s'endormit rapidement, les bras croisés et toujours prête à se réveiller pour trancher la tête de quelqu'un.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. C'était déjà le matin.  
« Hé oh ! »  
Elle se figea et baissa les yeux. Un homme lui faisait des signes et lui souriait. Il avait des cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et il semblait avoir dans les trente ans.  
« Petite, descend de là. »  
Elle grogna.  
« Je veux juste te parler. »  
Elle soupira. Que pouvait-elle lui arrivé ? Il était seul et visiblement non-armé. Elle descendit lentement et atterrit sur ses pieds devant l'homme. Il s'approcha et elle recula.  
« Salut, je suis Aaron. Es-tu seule ? demanda-t-il. »  
Elle hocha la tête.  
« As-tu un groupe ? »  
Elle secoua la tête négativement.  
« Es-tu muette ? »  
Elle hocha une nouvelle fois sa tête.  
«Ça ne fait rien, dit-il en souriant. Comme tu es seule, tu pourrais venir avec moi. »  
Elle dégaina son katana. Aaron recula de quelques pas en levant les mains.  
« Woah ! Je ne voulais pas sonner comme un vieux pervers. Nous avons une communauté, une petite ville que nous avons appelé Alexandria. Il y a plein de gens biens là-bas et nous pourrions t'aider, poursuivit Aaron. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vécu mais je vois dans tes yeux que des gens t'ont fait du mal. Plus personne ne te fera du mal, plus personne ne te touchera, aucun rôdeur pourra t'atteindre et essayer de te mordre. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas. »  
Alors qu'il parlait, il s'était approché d'elle à petits pas. L'adolescente baissa son arme et la rangea. Elle regarda Aaron qui lui tendit sa main. Elle l'observa quelques secondes avant de la prendre.

Ils arrivèrent à Alexandria peu avant le dîner. Aaron n'avait pas cessé de la regarder et de se demander comme une enfant avait survécu seule dans la nature dans un monde comme celui-là, où les hommes se transforment en monstre. Il frissonna. Les enfants avaient vu des choses qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû voir. Ils atteignirent les portes de la ville qu'ils s'ouvrirent lentement. Aaron se tourna vers elle et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.  
« Je vais devoir t'amener à Rick Grimes. C'est un gentil gars mais il va te poser des questions tout comme une autre femme, Deanna Monroe, c'est la chef de cette ville, expliqua-t-il en entrant. Si tu veux, tu pourras écrire tes réponses. Je vais essayer de trouver quelqu'un qui sache la langue des signes. »  
Elle haussa les épaules et le suivit. Elle pouvait sentir les regards des habitants sur elle. Elle était sale, recouverte de sang et de blessures mineures. Un homme vint à leur rencontre. Il était grand avec des cheveux bruns clairs, des yeux bleus et une barbe.  
« Aaron, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il.  
-Je l'ai trouvé dans les bois, répondit l'homme. Elle était seule. Rick, je peux te parler une minute ?  
-Bien sûr. »  
Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent, laissant l'adolescente seule.  
« Elle est muette, confia Aaron. Et elle n'aime pas trop qu'on s'approche d'elle.  
-Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?  
-On lui donne une maison et on l'aide à se sentir mieux. Je crois qu'il y a un livre de langage des signes chez Deanna. Je vais le lire et je vais essayer de communiquer avec elle, proposa Aaron.  
-Je n'aime pas cette fille, murmura Rick en l'observant.  
-Je t'en prie Rick, ce n'est qu'une enfant.  
-Très bien, soupira l'homme, mais je lui pose mes questions puis Deanna lui fera une interview. Donne lui un carnet et un stylo. »

Elle se sentait inconfortable. Rick était assis en face d'elle, à côté de lui se trouvait une femme à la peau noire et à sa gauche, un autre homme aux longs cheveux noirs.  
« Combien de rôdeurs as-tu tué ? »  
Elle haussa un sourcil. L'homme aux cheveux longs soupira.  
« Les trucs qui veulent te bouffer. »  
Elle prit le carnet et écrivit :  
 _« Trop pour être compter.  
_ -Combien de gens as-tu tué ?  
 _-Une quinzaine.  
_ -Pourquoi ?  
 _-Ils l'avaient mérités. »  
_ Rick hocha la tête. Une femme entra dans la pièce avec un petit magnétoscope. Elle avait des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus. Elle semblait avoir la soixantaine. Elle s'avança vers Rick.  
« Alors ?  
-Elle est clean, Deanna. Mais dangereuse, murmura-t-il. Et elle ne parle pas.  
-Elle ne veux pas ?  
-Elle est muette, dit la femme noire. Je crois que votre interview ne servira à rien.  
-Merde, jura Deanna. Au pire, elle n'a qu'à nous écrire. Je conserverais sa trace dans un dossier. »  
Elle se mordit les lèvres. Qu'est-ce qui leurs feraient croire qu'elle allait tout leur dévoiler ? Il n'en était pas question ! Elle connaissait ces gens depuis au moins une heure et ils voulaient qu'elle leur dise ce qu'il c'était passé ? Elle se mit à écrire sur le carnet furieusement et leur montra le papier :  
 _« Je ne veux pas vous dire.  
_ -Pourquoi ? demanda Rick en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu nous dis rien, tu retournes dans les bois. »  
L'adolescente se leva et prit ses affaires. Deanna lança un regard noir à Rick avant de se diriger vers elle.  
« Écoute, dehors c'est dangereux. Surtout pour une jeune et jolie fille comme toi, dit-elle. Aaron a dû t'expliquer, non ? Ce n'est qu'une interview. Personne ne connaîtra ton histoire à part moi. »  
Elle émit un bruit semblable à un grognement avant de poser son sac et de se rasseoir à la table.

Deanna sourit victorieusement à Rick en lui mettant sous le nez dix pages.  
« Tu vois ? Il lui fallait juste la convaincre un peu. »  
Il tourna la tête vers la fille qui mettait ses armes sur la table. Daryl observait chacun de ses mouvements, comme si elle était une bombe prête à exploser.  
« Qui l'emmène à sa nouvelle demeure ? demanda Michonne en inspectant le katana.  
-J'aurais dis Carl, proposa Deanna, ils ont un peu près le même âge.  
-Tu es folle ou quoi ?! grogna Rick. Je ne vais laisser mon fils traîner avec elle ! C'est hors de question !  
-Ce n'est qu'une gosse, Rick, soupira Deanna. Que veux-tu qu'elle lui fasse ? Regarde la, elle est tellement maigre qu'on voit ses os alors que Carl a un tas de muscles.  
-Non, mon fils ne le fera pas.  
-Ne vous étranglez pas, je vais le faire, dit Michonne en posant l'arme. Et comme a dit Deanna, ce n'est qu'une gamine. »  
Rick souffla tout en les regardant partir. Daryl s'approcha de lui.  
« On garde un œil sur elle?  
-On garde un œil sur elle, approuva Rick. »


End file.
